Their Teams
by Anime-GuardianAngel
Summary: The Pokemon teams of various characters from Sherlock along with one-shots involving the teams and interactions with their trainers. Rated T not only to be safe but also because some of Pokedex entries referenced are pretty creepy. Tones in the one-shots will range from happy and fluffy to sad and heartbreaking.


**Hey guys, this is just a little something to do for fun. Basically I'm just writing what kind of Pokemon teams I think some of the characters from Sherlock would have. Once I'd done simple profiles like this for 4 characters I'm going to occassionly write one-shots involving the teams listed and/or past teams that have been implied.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or Pokemon. I'm not British, Japanese, and/or rich.**

* * *

><p>Molly's Team<p>

* * *

><p>Rotom(GhostElectric)

* * *

><p>Most people weren't surprised when they heard that Molly had befriended a Ghost type Pokemon, but the fact it was the mischievous Rotom that loved causing problems is what shocked people. Before Molly started her undergraduate internship at Barts, Rotom had been a wild pokemon that loved to prank people in the hospital. Only the employees and not the patients thankfully, but it was still a nuisance to deal with. However, after spending a day at Barts, Molly had become best friends with the troublemaker. There was much rejoicing when Molly catch Rotom, however since Molly is so kind, she let's it out of its Pokeball, like she tended to do for most of her Pokemon, to the displeasure of her fellow employees. Once Rotom met Sherlock however, let's just say the consulting detective quickly learned not to trust any electronic devices at Barts if Rotom was out of its Pokeball.<p>

* * *

><p>Absol(Dark)<p>

* * *

><p>Absol had helped Molly get out of a thick forest once when she was camping. As payment for his assistance, Molly offered to battle Absol with her starter Pokemon. Molly was able to defeat him and gained another loyal friend. Absol, due to his species ability to detect nature disasters, was able to warn Molly about them, since natural disasters could lead to the death of others causing her to do overtime to help out. Absol was more well loved than Rotom, although most people would still stare at him nervously if Molly let him out of his Pokeball.<p>

* * *

><p>Skitty(Normal)<p>

* * *

><p>The first Pokemon Molly hatched from an egg was her Skitty. She wasn't the brightest bulb in the bunch, but she was certainly one of the most liked. The only person to dislike the pink Pokemon was Sherlock and that was only because Skitty had a tendency to ruin Sherlock's experiments if he left them out. However she seemed oblivious to how much trouble she caused when she wandered off on her own, thus giving Molly a good reason to either keep Skitty in her Pokeball or ask a co-worker to watch the kitten Pokemon.<p>

* * *

><p>Lampent(GhostFire)

* * *

><p>The only Pokemon Molly didn't let out of his Pokeball while at work was Lampent. He enjoyed wandering the hospital halls a little too much. After successfully scaring nearly everyone in the building, Lampent was banned from being let out of his Pokeball unless he was needed for an emergency. Sherlock was one of the few other people to like Lampent, and only because he tended to be skilled at finding recent murder scenes, which was helpful to a bored consulting detective.<p>

* * *

><p>Politoed(Water)<p>

* * *

><p>The only Pokemon Molly didn't hatch or catch herself(with the exception of her starter since all start Pokemon were given to new trainers), Politoed had been traded from a friend in exchange for a Machoke(which evolved into a Machamp once in her friend's care). Politoed didn't take to Molly right away and would soak her with a water gun every time she was let out of her Pokeball. However, as time went on, Politoed stopped disliking her new trainer and began to love Molly as much as she did her old trainer. She picked up the habit of giving anyone who angered her a water gun to the face. Much to Sherlock's amusement and Molly's embarrassment, Anderson was the usual victim.<p>

* * *

><p>Sylveon(Toby)(Fairy)<p>

* * *

><p>Toby had been an Eevee when he was given to Molly. He was the only one of Molly's Pokemon to be given a nickname, and that was only because her friend had also been given an Eevee as a starter as well. Toby caused the least amount of trouble andor fuss out of Molly's Pokemon. He was a powerful battler, often taking the lead in battles when Molly struggled with what to do. He loved her dearly and had evolved fairly early on in Molly's journey as a trainer. He comforted her when half of her original team had been killed in a fire the day before her first Pokemon league battle. Molly could tell Toby missed challenging gyms and other trainers, but he knew that the loss of her other Pokemon had turned Molly away from competitive battling for good. You didn't have to be a consulting detective to see that Toby wasn't going to leave Molly's side willingly anytime soon.


End file.
